


Теорема, которая объясняет всё

by ardente_and_i



Series: Природа вещей и отношений [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: События смешиваются, стираются и перезаписываются, но пока работает теорема, которая объясняет всё, в этих событиях всегда найдется место для каждого из них.





	Теорема, которая объясняет всё

Баночка пива приятно холодила пальцы. Нью-Йорк плавился от жары как дешёвое порошковое эскимо, истекал духотой и жаром на выцветший асфальт, даже вечно снующие вокруг на своих досках и самокатах подростки рассосались по более тенистым местам. Совершенно домашний Эверетт в шортах и растянутой майке с вежливым интересом на лице слушал очередные откровения Шури, измыслившей супер-новую-техно-штуку, которой срочно-вот-прямо-сейчас нужен пилот, которого в случае чего будет не жалко, ну то есть, разумеется, нет, ведь всё безопасно на сто процентов, потому что принцессы не врут это всем известно. Стивен краем уха прислушивался, листая одну из тех книг, которые не должны покидать библиотеку и улыбался стоическому терпению Росса, побеспокоенного в его законный выходной. 

Закончив разговор расплывчатым согласием на непонятную авантюру, Эверетт отхлебнул из банки и вздохнул в пространство:  
– Эта девочка обожает сочинять что-нибудь невозможное. Иногда её энтузиазм заставляет меня чувствовать себя старым.   
Стивен прикрыл книгу, заложив её пальцем, и ткнул босой ступней Эверетта в бедро.  
– Зря. Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе теорему про бесконечных обезьян? Нет? Напомни как-нибудь рассказать. История уже порядком потасканная, но всё равно хорошая. Ил-лю-стра-тив-на-я, – по слогам проартикулировал он.   
– Хорошо, только рассказывай, когда будет не так жарко. Сейчас я готов слушать только поздних Битлз, – хитро сверкнул глазами Эверетт.   
– Ты не посмеешь, – Стрендж приподнялся на локтях и задрал брови в мнимом возмущении.   
– Попробуй, запрети! – показал язык Эверетт, предпринимая попытку встать.   
Забытая книга глухо стукнулась о ковролин, а вот пиво всё же пролилось. К счастью, магия легко решает такие проблемы.

_Пять с лишним лет спустя_

Эверетту было... сложно. Все пять лет было сложно. Эти годы, прошедшие с момента начала кошмара с Таносом, были настолько полны дел, работы и горя, что, кажется, он прожил парочку жизней, не меньше. Он бросил квартиру в Куинсе и перебрался в общежитие штаба. Он работал по восемнадцать часов в сутки и все равно не знал чем занять себя в оставшиеся шесть. Он снова летал сам, потому что пилотов стало не хватать. Он иногда неофициально встречался с Вирджинией Поттс, материнство очень шло ей, но даже в своей глуши она всё еще заботилась о людях, её компания дарила Эверетту иллюзию того покоя, которого он лишился. Кроме прочего, каждые выходные (лучше бы их не было вовсе) совершал долгую пешую прогулку сначала до Бликер-стрит, а потом до мемориалов. Его пальцы до сих пор знают это чувство – вырезанные в граните буквы. Шершавые выемки на гладком камне. Гладком и ужасно холодном. 

И вот теперь перед ним сам Стивен Стрендж. Собственной – живее всех живых – персоной. И Эверет снова на ногах уже больше двадцати часов, потому что пропавшие вернулись и это счастье. Это семь миллиардов счастливых, но не понимающих что делать с этим счастьем людей. И Эверетт, словно старая игрушка, в которую вставили новые батарейки, и устал, и окрылён. Хотя суматохи даже больше чем _тогда_. Ведь вернулись все. Танос всё ещё не был богом и его «баланс» не был судом. Он забрал и праведников, и грешников, а теперь вернулись и те и другие. Словом, дел было невпроворот. Порядком заброшенные и запустевшие города вновь наполнились людьми, которых нужно было где-то устроить, чем-то кормить и доставить к их родным и близким.   
Стрендж не торопился объявляться, но с самого начала Эверетт не сомневался, что это произойдет. Первые трое суток он даже надеялся, что Стивен повременит с визитом, слишком много нужно было сделать и меньше явно не становилось.   
Но вот, критическая точка миновала, острота ситуации пошла на спад и одним поздним вечером, когда смена Эверетта подошла к концу, за поворотом коридора в общежитии его ждало искрящееся тёплым золотом кольцо портала.

***  
Из проигрывателя на полу квартиры в Джексон-Хайтс тихо звучал немного тревожный и диссонансный «Dream on», с оригинальной пластинки Aerosmith. Позади было уже всё: заполошные ломкие поцелуи, горячие руки на плечах, солёная вода на щеках Эверетта, капающая вниз, пропитывающая ткань плаща. Стивен даже удивился, он ждал хука в челюсть за всё хорошее, потому что правда ведь заслужил, и потому же он сомневался – ждут ли его ещё. Он знал, что пять лет – свернутых таймлайном или нет – срок длинный, а для чувств так и вовсе... Стивен всё понимал, и хоть надеялся на теплую встречу, готов был бы к новому кольцу на пальце, настороженности или холодной отповеди. Но Эверетт, слишком уставший, только схватил его за руку и утащил в одну из этих безликих, однотипных комнат, где просто держал в объятьях до тех пор, пока оба они не смогли спокойно дышать. 

Стивен посмотрел на Эверетта, хмуро листающего рабочую почту. В окно барабанил дождь и на улице внизу пестрыми пятнам раскрытых зонтов мельтешили нью-йоркцы.   
– А помнишь, я обещал рассказать тебе про теорему бесконечных обезьян, – подперев голову рукой, спросил Стрендж.   
– Разумеется нет, это было вечность назад, – Эверетт потер переносицу и демонстративно клацнул мышкой, закрывая окно браузера и захлопывая ноутбук.  
– Прямо скажем не вечность, но я понимаю.  
После небольшой паузы Эверетт тоже подпёр голову рукой, копируя позу Стивена, и с улыбкой поторопил:  
– Это то место, где ты рассказываешь – давай.  
Стивен закатил глаза, но всё же продолжил:   
– Так вот, теорема бесконечных обезьян гласит, что если обезьяна будет стучать по клавиатуре случайным образом, однажды она сможет напечатать поэму. Понимаешь?  
Эверетт задумался:  
– Она научится печатать?  
– Нет, – маг наморщил нос, – дам подсказку, это теорема из теории вероятностей.   
– Ну да, разумеется, стало понятней.  
Фыркнул Эверетт, отставил ноутбук в сторону и подобрался ближе к Стивену.  
Тот только хмыкнул и покачал головой:   
– Проблема в том, как понимать «однажды». Представь себе настолько большое «однажды» что, случайным образом набираемые, буквы случайно же сложатся в «Гамлета» или хотя бы «Рецепт сэндвича из гиппопотама»[1].   
– Это вообще представимо? – Спросил Эверетт, обнимая Стивена за талию и устраивая голову у него на плече. – Я имею в виду, без выхода за пределы человеческой реальности?  
– Представимо, просто измени масштаб. – Стрендж повернул голову, чтобы оставить на макушке своего агента легкий поцелуй. – Да, на это уйдет больше времени, чем существует эта Вселенная, но бесконечная обезьяна справится. Однажды.  
– Это самая поэтичная вещь про обезьян, которую я слышал, – усмехнулся Эверетт. На некоторое время они погрузились в молчание, прислушиваясь к призывам Стивена Тайлера, продолжавшим звучать из приемника. Когда трек закончился и в воздухе зазвучали более бодрые аккорды One Way Steet, Эверетт вновь спросил:   
– Ты ведь не досказал, верно?   
– Верно. Следствие из этой теоремы?   
– Кажется, я догадываюсь, – Росс подался вперед, заглядывая Стивену в глаза. – Возможно всё[2]?  
– Абсолютно. Главное запастись терпением пока нужное «однажды» не наступит.   
– О, то есть «однажды» ты перестанешь забывать закрывать дверцу шкафчика на кухне?  
Стивен откинулся назад и рассмеялся:   
– Я её заколдую.   
Эверетт присоединился к нему:  
– У-у-у, страх и трепет, Верховный маг Земли, повелитель кухонных шкафчиков...  
Договорить Стивен ему не дал, раскрывшийся портал уронил их обоих на необоснованно широкую кровать в его спальне на Бликер-стрит. Потому что послезавтра у Эверетта командировка в Вену и было бы слишком расточительно продолжать тратить время на разговоры о вероятностях. На сегодня точно достаточно. Целая стайка бумажных птичек тут же взвилась в воздух, тихо шурша заколдованными крыльями над их головами. Верховный маг мягко провел рукой по щеке своего агента, увлекая в поцелуй, обещающий гораздо больше чем обычно ожидают от поцелуев: поддержку, нежность, принятие и... любовь.

События смешались, стёрлись и перезаписались тысячи раз, временные линии свились логарифмическими и синусоидальными спиралями[3], с последствиями этого им еще предстоит столкнуться.   
Но пока мир продолжает дышать магией, пока теорема, которая объясняет всё имеет силу, в этих событиях всегда останется место для Стивена Стренджа и Эверетта Росса в именно таком, или в любом другом сочетании.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - детское стихотворение известного американского поэта Шела Силверстайна.  
> 2 – довольно вольный вывод из теоремы, но почему бы нет.  
> 3 – виды трансцендентных и алгебраических кривых, соответственно.


End file.
